Pool Party
Pool Party is the 3rd track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Pool Party is one of the many hit songs included on the album Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol.2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary During the Fury sessions, when we wrote Super Rad, Captain Hampton, Attacked by Snakes, etc, Catboy had an idea for a song called "Pool Party," so he wrote the words and we started to try and come up with appropriate music. We tried a Devo-esque version, Crash's more punk rock version, and a kind of 80's cheese pop New Edition style, but none of them seemed to work. A few years later after becoming a kind of a band joke word for stuff that gets talked about but never finished, Pool Party finally gets demo'ed using another failed attempt at a song called "Windmills" and combining all other failed attempts together. Catboy wins for coming up with a funny idea that we never gave up on. Lyrics :Bro, what's up? Dude, just watching the dating game. Ooh, right on. Hey dude, guess what tonight? What? Pool party. My house. Eight o'clock. Yeah! You don't even know, dude! There's gonna be food, and girls, and more food, and Mike Gerudo's coming! Awww yeah!!!! It's gonna... (yeeaaahhh!!!) hold on, dude, hold on. :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :Popcorn, hot dog buns, and hamburger patties :All the food you need to feed the many hungry :Millions of people want in to my party :But it’s invite only :And you’re on the list baby :-Your pool rips! :I cleaned it yesterday :-Girls look cute! :In their swimming suits :-Holy Guacamole! :We’ve got chips! :So come on take a dip :‘Cause my pool rips :It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school :It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :Yeah yeah yeah :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :Pool party baby :The ratio of girls to guys is five to one :There hasn’t been a party like this since 1981 :Come to my party let the games begin :We’ve even got floaties if you can’t swim :-Your pool rips! :I cleaned it yesterday :-Girls look cute! :In their swimming suits :-Holy Guacamole! :We’ve got chips! :So come on take a dip :‘Cause my pool rips :It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school :It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :Yeah yeah yeah :I love you girl, you know it’s true :To have a super party in my swimming pool :Jump on in and you will see :Just how fun a pool party can be :But don’t eat too much before you swim :‘Cause you might get a cramp under your chin :Someone’s screaming, that’s not cool :Who threw that Reggie Bar in the pool? :Ronnie, Sally, Bobby and Mike :It’s my pool party, we'll do what we like! :It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school :It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :There’s no pool at my school :There’s no school in my pool :There’s no pool at my school :So it’s cool at my pool :Yeah yeah yeah Yo Gabba Gabba! Version :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :Popcorn, hot dog buns, and hamburger patties :All the food you need to feed the many hungry :Millions of people want in to my party :But it’s invite only :You’re on the list baby :-Your pool rips! :I cleaned it yesterday :-Grab your swimming suit! :It'll be a hoot :-Holy Guacamole! :We’ve got chips! :So come on take a dip :‘Cause my pool rips :It was a pool party for everybody in the world :It was a pool party for everybody in the world :Yeah yeah yeah :Pool :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :Pool party baby :It was a cool party :Cool pool party :La la la la :We're all gonna swim, so gimme a high five :There hasn’t been a party like this since 1985 :Come to my party let the games begin :We’ve even got floaties if you can’t swim :-Your pool rips! :I cleaned it yesterday :-Grab your swimming suit! :It'll be a hoot :-Holy Guacamole! :We’ve got chips! :So come on take a dip :‘Cause my pool rips :It was a pool party for everybody in the world :It was a pool party for everybody in the world :Yeah yeah yeah :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :It’s so cool in my pool :Yeah yeah yeah yeah :Pool party :Thanks for coming :Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha =Performance on Yo Gabba Gabba!= For the Yo Gabba Gabba performance The Aquabats performed a re-written version of the song =Live Videos= 2007, Jamboree Music Festival, Lehi, UT: Category:Songs